Cirion Dwin'atear
Cirion Dwin'atear is a sky elf ranger and the older brother of Namaya. 'A stoic and serious person, he is currently a begrudging ally of '''the party. ' Description Appearance Cirion is tall and slender, with fair skin, blue eyes and tussled brown hair. He walks with the alertness and purpose of a predatory big cat. He dresses practically, with the intention of holding up under the rigors of prolonged travel and outdoor activity, especially in browns, greens, and blacks that allow him to blend in to natural surroundings. His trademark clothing item, if he could be said to have one, is his long, green jacket. Personality Stoic, quiet, and humorless, Cirion is serious and suspicious. He is extremely protective of his younger sister, and holds deep mistrust of humans and dwarves in general, though he's willing to put such misgivings aside for the greater good. Biography Background Almost nothing is properly known of Cirion's background, beside the fact that he and his sister were borth somewhere in southern Eleroth and had spent a considerable amount of time in Savos, working as mercenaries. At some point in his past, Cirion was learned to specifically how to track and hunt giants, especially ogres, most likely due to the proliferation of ogres and hill giants in the south. In the Game For unclear reasons, Cirion and his younger sister, Namaya, and left Savos with the intention to travel north to Breland, where they supposedly have family. Whether this is true or not is unclear. On the morning of 14 Quen'pillar, during a downpour, they met a group of bandits on the road, looking for a red-haired fuguitive, on the orders of the King of Aldor himself. Later that night, they would take refuge in the Waterview Inn and meet Espen, agreeing to join him in tracking down the fugitive themselves. Appearances Vol. 1 * 'Chapter 1 - '"The Pool of the Kelpie" Relationships Namaya Cirion is extremely protective of his younger sister, going so far as to threaten Espen with death should harm come to her. They have polarizing personalities, and often fall into arguments, petty sniping with one another. Despite how exasperated he seems to get with her antics, he still loves her very much and would die to protect her. Espen Cirion does not like Espen, nor does he trust him. Much of this is on the basis of his prior interactions with humans, and he has little reason to believe that Espen is any different. Character Information Notable Items N/A Elf Abilities * Medium size, base speed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * 'Elven Immunities: '''Elves are immune to sleep spells, and receive a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Elves are proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: Sky Elves start play with magical knowledge. Cirion knows the following spells thanks to his elven heritage: ** 0-level: Gust, Cure Minor Wounds Ranger Abilities * Favored Enemy: '''Giants ** +2 to Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against giants. ** Likewise, he gains a +2 to attack and damage rolls against giants. * '''Track * Wild Empathy * Combat Style: '''Two-Weapon Fighting * '''Endurance Trivia * Cirion carries a longsword made of elven steel, which is famed for maintaining its edge with no need for sharpening.